Wait! YOU love ME!
by Mer's4life
Summary: MOLIVER! possible oneshot, depends on what you guys think, if its not a oneshot then BIG drama soon to come! this is my first fic, so please be completly honest!Yea I know this summary sucks but please read the story, its better!T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

"Oliver, what are you doing here? I told you I was grounded." Well actually that wasn't really true, I just couldn't spend another day around him knowing that he doesn't like me, but well I couldn't really tell him that so I said I got grounded over some fight me an Jackson got into.

"Miley I just ran into Jackson at the beach, he said he didn't know why you told me that because neither of you are in trouble!" Crap, crap, crap, now what do I say? Man I should've just gone with sick so much easier to pull off, wait that's it.

"SICK, oh um I mean I don't feel so well I think it was something I ate, yea that's it something I ate, that um chicken I had for dinner, so yea well bye don't wanna make you sick now do I" I tried t close the door, but of course this is the one time he isn't a doughnut!

"Miley I know you're not sick what is it really, come on you can tell me, were best friends, right? Is it me? I mean I know we have been spending a lot of time together in all but I thought we were haven't fun…you could've just told me you needed a break from me.." Aww it's so cute when he stutters off like that.

"No it's not that I'm sick of you, in fact it's the opposite of that, I love spending time with you if I could id probably spend every minute of the day with you, every SINGLE minute!" Oh, naughty thoughts naughty thoughts!

"Well then how come you lied to me?" gosh I need to sit down, sit down and think yea that's it I'm going to walk over to the couch and think.

"Because Oliver I can't hang out with you all the time knowing you only like me as a friend, I just can't! Its tearing me up inside because I love you Oliver, I LOVE YOU!" No , no, no why did I just say that out loud, I was only supposed to think that, great now he thinks I'm a freak, gosh why did I have to say that I LOVE him, I could so cover it up if I only said that I like him but no! I had to say I LOVE him, WHY? Because that's how you really feel!

"Wait, YOU love ME?!" no!!! ahh great now he's probably not even going to wanna be my friend, because stupid me had to blurt out my feelings, now stop a second and think. How am I going to get myself out of this one?

"I…well…ahhh…gosh I just am so sick of lying…yes oliver I LOVE you oliver, me Miley Hope Stewart love you Oliver Oscar Oken..I'm sorry I just can't keep it in anymore! I know you don't love me but gosh I love you, do you no how heart broken I was when you said you felt nothing that you only like me as Hannah before you knew that she was me? Do you know how heart broken I was when you and Becka went out, I only hooked you two up because I knew you liked her, and gosh I'd do anything to make you happy!" gosh I think I'm going to just run away now, the tears are really streaming down my cheeks now. No stop Miley I will not let Oliver see me cry, I cant I need to walk away now with what ever dignity I have left. Oh no! He's walking towards me crap what do I do now what do I do now?!

"Miley…I…I…I never knew…I…I just…wow!" oh gosh I cant do this anymore, uhg, this it from this moment on I do not like oliver, oh no, he just ran his fingers threw his hair, man I I've it when he does that he always looks so cute when he does that. No Miley shut up! You don't like him any more, you don't you don't you DON"T!

"I know Oliver, just forget I said anything ok, I know you don't …" Oh my gosh! Is this real are his lips really on mine, oh my goodness I must be dreaming, yea that's it this all a dream a really bad dream, oh lord, is that his TOUNGE!? Oh yep that's his tongue, in my mouth, ok maybe this is a really good dream. Oh no what is he doing now? Why isn't he kissing me no more?

"Finally, if you had let me speak, you would have heard that I love you to Miley, I Oliver Oscar oaken love you Miley hope Stewart with all my heart!" he loves me, oh my gosh he LOVES m, and with all his heart! I think I've just died and went to heaven I can't believe, ok scratch what I said earlier this is the BEST dream I have ever had!!

"You…you love me?" oh please let him say yes! I don't know what I'm going to do if he says no! Oh lord he's kissing me again, oh his tongue is at my lips, well he doesn't have to ask this time I will part them on my own, oh gawd! Was that me? Did I really just moan? Oh lord please say that was some one else, gosh I'm so embarrassed now he's going to think I'm a totally freak! No wait, dang it he broke it off again, gosh why'd I have to moan like that?!?!

"Yes I love you I wouldn't have said that if I didn't!" omgomgomgomgomg!!! I can't believe it he LOVES me oh yea I soo need to do the happy dance!!

"Really? Wow I mean I always thought you didn't kike me!" yes yes yes!! Oliver likes me Oliver likes me, ooh he's getting close again. Aww he's going to kiss me! Just lower you lips a little farther, what? Wait a minute! Who would call at a moment like this? I swear I'm going to kill that person! Hmmm why is Oliver looking like that? Oh its probably nothing, cause he likes me!! No wait a minute, he loves me!


	2. AN

A/N-Ok now I have a really huge twist I was thinking of doing here, hint hint it has something to do with the caller!!! But this is my first fic so I might just do this a one shot what do you guys think? If you guys wanna know what I was thinking of doing for the twist I will tell you and then maybe you could give feed back on if I should do it or ideas on how to pull it off! Please review!! Even if it flames I really wanna know what I could do to fix it, like what you hated what you loved all of that good stuff!


	3. Chapter 3

"Um..hI Lils, uh no I haven't told her yet yea I was kind of waiting for the right moment. Um…uh...yea I'm kind of with her right now, oh uh you wanna tell her, uh are you sure I mean, uh can't we wait...um uh ok, I guess if that uh what you really want…ok well hold on." Oliver put his hand over the place you talk into (**A/N-I don't know what it****'s**** called or if it even has a name!**) "Um…uh…Miley…she uh wants to talk to you…um please…uh don't mention anything to her about uh ya know." He stuttered out as he handed her the phone. Miley raised her eyebrows and gave a little smirk as she took the phone from him.

"Hey lily, what's up?" "_Oh My Gosh! Miles, you will never guess in a million years who __I__ am dating!"_ "Ooh, who?" "_Ah...Ok well, so __I__ was at the beach hanging out with Oliver and well lately __I__ have been feeling some thing for him, but __I__ thought that he didn't like me so __I__ just kept it to myself. Well yesterday at the beach __I__ just couldn't keep it to myself so __I__ well...__I__ asked him out! And he said YES!_" "Uh...wait a minute who said yes?" "_Oliver, silly! Me and Oliver are dating! Isn't that great?_" "You...you and Ol…Oliver, um...wow...uh yea that's, that's just great, um I uh gotta go I...ill see you uh later." Miley said as she handed Oliver the phone, Miley had tears glistening with tears as she sorta fell onto the couch, her face had a distinent almost zombie like look on it.

"Um…Lily I need to go to I'll talk to you later, bye." He said as he closed the phone in a hurry. "Miley, I'm so sorry, I, I came here to tell you I did, but you said that you loved me, Miles that changes everything, I like Lily I really, really do, but Miley, I, I love you, more then I have ever loved anyone in my entire life! You have to believe me, I only said yes to her is because I didn't think you felt anything for me, I swear!" Oliver said as he sat down next to her and put his hands on the side of her making her look at him. "Miles, I love you!"

"You, love ME! Whatever you don't know what love is, how could you not tell me? Now you made me into the worst best friend a girl could ever be, now I'm the best friend that does stuff with her boyfriend, the one who helps her boyfriend cheat on her, how could you make me into that? How could you?' Miley asked, she now had tears streaming down her cheeks, she pushed his hands off of her and she got up and leaned against the piano. Her hands covered her face, she started to sob loudly, and her sobs seem to come in waves, uncontrollably.

"Please Miley, _please_? I'll fix it, I swear! I'll find away, I love you, I, I really, really do." Oliver ran over to wear she was standing.

"No, Oliver, were not going to _fix_ this, were going to forget it, this never happened, we are just friends, just…just friends. Your in love with Lily, you, you need to love her, she needs you! Now…now just leave." Miley stated as she tried to calm down.

"Miley, come on, I don't love her, I love…" Oliver tried to choke out but miley cut him off.

"Stop, you love her, you don't love me, and…and I don't love you, no go! Oliver, GO!" She said as she sat on the bench shaking her head she looked up at him pleading him to leave her alone.

"I…but…ok if that's what you want?" He stuttered off as he walked to the door, looking back at her hoping she'll ask him to stay, but she didn't, she turned her head, she couldn't even look at him, scared that if she looked at him, her heart and her voice would betray her and tell him she didn't want him to go. Oliver stared at her of a moment more before lowering his head and walking out the door.

**A/N-Ok I went with my original idea, man I felt so bad doing that to miley and lily…so tons more drama to come, so review if you want more!**


End file.
